1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of precision machining technology, and specifically to a device and method for measuring the vaporization-melt ratio in laser processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dimensions of the outlines of high-performance slit array antenna panels made of aluminum alloy in aerospace aircraft radar, missile antennae, and ship navigation systems range from 100-600 mm, while the thickness thereof is only 0.3-0.4 mm. This requires processing many rectangular narrow slits in different directions to form a slit array, with a gap width of 0.1-0.3 mm. Dimensional and shape accuracy are required to be 0.1-1 μm, and machined surface quality must be Ra<1.6 μm, with zero microscopic burrs or flash. Similarly, the stainless steel high-density porous filter plates used in the petroleum and chemical industries for fluid purification have sizes ranging from 80-200 mm and thicknesses from 0.5-2 mm. Furthermore, a large number of microscopic and high-density distributions of pores are required to be produced on the filter plates, and the shape of the pores can be circular, rectangular or even profiled. The diameters of the pores are 0.1-0.3 mm, limited by the ratio of depth to diameter, which in turn restrict the design thickness. Regarding the carbide nozzles of the spinneret, dusting and inkjet used in the textile industry, light industry, printing industry, and other industries, the dimension of the outline of the carbide nozzles is 10-100 mm, the pore size is 0.1-0.3 mm, and nozzle wall thickness is 0.1-0.3 mm. In addition, it is urgent to develop an efficient, high-quality, and precise machining method for preparation of a medical micro fluidic chip and a mold of the stainless steel micro-flow channel of the chip.
The structure of the above-mentioned precision panels is characterized by a fine structure of holes, complex and differing shapes, dense and small slit size, and thin-walled structure. Also, the above-mentioned precision panels are characterized by the larger ratio between their outline size and their thickness. High accuracy in machining, shape accuracy, and surface quality are required. The special alloy employed and other metal with high thermal conductivity cause mechanical and thermal deformation of thin-walled precision sheet metal parts during processing. Limited by tool size, the cutting performance of small holes and seam processing is relatively poor. Traditional processing methods have difficulty meeting the requirements of high precision, high quality, and high efficiency.
Because of the direct impact of vaporization-melt ratio on precision and quality in laser machining, it is of both theoretical and practical importance to research and develop an apparatus and method of vaporization-melt ratio detection in laser processing.